


A Rose Caught By A Blizzard

by Hemry64



Series: Same universe RWBY smut [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry64
Summary: It's been a month since ruby last had some time alone, what with all the monsters to fight and papers to write.  But finally, she managed to finesse herself sometimes alone. Unknown to her though is that a worried heiress decides to check on her after class.





	A Rose Caught By A Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written something lewd, let alone posted it online. But I figured why the hell not. There aren't many fics in the RWBY fandom with mutual masturbation involved. So that means I just gotta make it myself. Anyway, please enjoy, and comment if you have advice on how to improve or to tell me if you liked it/hated it. Cheers!

Ruby could hardly contain her excitement as her teammates left the room after buying her sick story. Finally, after a nearly a month, and what felt like a year, her pent-up frustrations could be taken care of. Unlike some of her teammates, she could never bring herself to wait until everyone is asleep to try and satisfy her burning desires. It was too much of a risk for her liking. “Yang always said ‘Only do what you feel comfortable with unless you’re sure you want to try it!’” 

Quickly Ruby got up closed the curtains and double-checked the lock on the door. Even if the others could get in with their scroll, she knew they would announce themselves before entering. Satisfied with her chances of not being caught, lays back into her bed with a sign of relief. “Time to start.” She whispered to herself. Grabbing her scroll from under the pillows she does a quick search for her favorite genre of “entertainment”, masturbation. Particularly, female masturbation. Something about the idea that people who make the videos know that others are watching and most likely getting off with them. It sent a thrill through Ruby at the thought of doing something like that in person. 

As the moans of another girl began to fill her ears, she could feel heat begin to gather at her core. Grabbing the hem of her tank top she pulled it up and over herself and tossed it to the side. Gently she began to massage her exposed breasts and pinch her nipples. The heat in her core began to build, she continued to massage her breasts for some time, quiet moans escaping her lips on occasion. Soon the building heat was too much to bare, and Ruby swiftly removed her pajama bottoms and panties in one fluid motion. In the dim light that passed through the curtains, she could see her rose glistening with arousal. 

Slowly she began to massage her bud earning herself soft moans. The feeling of being able to finally stimulate her throbbing rose was exhilarating. Soon she lost herself in the motions and sounds of her moaning she didn’t realize the video had ended. 

Their first class had just ended and Dust be damned by the nagging worry about her teammate Ruby that kept Weiss from focusing on class. So, to satisfy that worry she decided to stop by the dorm to confirm Ruby was fine. As to not ruin her perfect attendance, she informed her teacher of her reason if she were to be late for class. 

Quickly she scurried over to the dorm room and lightly knocked on the door. “Ruby? It’s Weiss, I’m just here to see if you’re ok.” She waited a moment for a reply but all she could hear was muffled groaning. Was something wrong? Weiss, semi-urgently, pulled out her scroll and waved over the sensor lock on the door and poked her head in. “Ruby, are you-,” Weiss’ sentence was cut short when she saw the scene before her. There was their team leader Ruby Rose lying in her bunk stark naked, legs spread wide open with two fingers clearly inside of her core. 

“Weiss?! What are you doing here?!” Ruby quickly closed her legs and covered her breasts as her face grew a bright red shade. Weiss felt her face flush with what was easily the same shade of red. 

“Ruby You dunce! Why didn’t you say anything when I knock?! And secondly, I thought you were sick, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Weiss was furious, and to think she was worried about her! 

“I, I can explain! I was just-,” slamming the door behind her she put her fists on her hips and glared at the brunet.  
“Save it! If you needed some time alone that badly why didn’t you say something?” 

“I didn’t know how to bring something like this up, even if I could it be way too embarrassing!” Realizing she was still exposed, despite her best efforts, she frantically tried to pull the covers over her, only to realize she has stripped them off as to not get them wet. “Weiss, please don’t tell the others! I would die of embarrassment.” 

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “I won’t tell then, why would I anyway. Look, next time just tell at least me so I can come up with some kind of excuse for you.” Weiss could feel her cheeks were still red with embarrassment for Ruby as she said it, but at the same time she found it very hard to keep her eyes on well, Ruby’s eyes. While she could be annoying, she was very attractive, and she couldn’t deny the growing tingling between her legs the longer she stood there looking at the naked girl.  
Weiss could also understand Ruby’s predicament, it had been quite some time since she last had time alone. She didn’t understand why it did, but an idea came to her mind. “Ruby, would you be willing to...,” Weiss trailed off, she couldn’t believe she was about to say this. “Would you be willing to let me join you?” 

Ruby didn’t think her heart could pound any faster than it already was, but Weiss’ words did just that. Did she just hear her right? Did she just ask to join her? “Weiss… are, are you sure?” It was the only thing she could think to say at the sudden request.  
“Of course, I’m sure, I wouldn’t have asked otherwise! So are you ok with me joining you.” Weiss' heart began to pound with anticipation. What drove her to ask such a thing? But to her surprise, Ruby quietly stammered out,  
“Y-yes, you can join me. You can just sit in your bunk and I’ll stay up here… unless you want to,” Ruby paused a moment. She couldn’t believe she was about to ask something like this, but it might be her only chance to fulfill her fantasy. “Do you want to, ya know, do it facing each other?” 

Weiss nearly choked hearing the burnet's request. But to her own surprise, she was not only pleased with the suggestion but could feel her panties dampening between her legs as she thought about it. “I-if that’s what you would like.” Weiss moved over to her bunk just below Ruby’s and began shrugging off her uniforms coat. Beginning to unbutton her shirt she stops half way down. “Well, get down here. Or do you want me in your bunk?” 

Ruby didn’t realize she had stopped breathing until Weiss had spoken to her. Without reply, she jumped down and sat down at the foot of the bed. Anxiously she watched Wiess take off her uniforms shirt and skirt, revealing her light blue underwear. 

Weiss was very aware of Ruby’s eyes on her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Ruby’s eyes wide with admiration. Unable to bear being the only one standing Weiss quickly unclipped her bra letting it fall to the floor before pulling down her panties and stepping out of them before turning around to stare back at Ruby. 

Ruby could feel her rose begin to dampen even more, at the sight of Weiss pale breasts. They were a bit smaller than hers but that didn’t stop them from being alluring along with her light pink nipples. Slowly her eyes wandered down her toned stomach to her damp core. Ruby took a small amount of satisfaction from seeing how wet she already was from having seen her and inevitably thinking of her request.

Weiss knew Ruby was taking her in, so she decided to do the same. Ruby’s slightly larger bust was accompanied by pink nipples a shade darker than her own. For a girl, so small Weiss was taken aback by how toned and built she really was. Even though they changed in the same room every day she never noticed just how strong she had become. Slowly she sat down with her back against the bed's headboard, legs raised but still closed. 

For a long moment, they both just drank each other in until finally Weiss slowly spread her legs and spoke, “Well, shall we being?” 

A little startled Ruby followed suit and spread her own legs. Both girls staring at each other’s glistening flowers. Ruby began like she always would, gently caressing her breasts using her palms to stimulate her nipples. She could feel her face was flush, both from pleasure and excitement from Wiess’ crystalline blue eyes watching her. 

Weiss couldn’t lie. She was intrigued by how Ruby began her process to self-pleasure. For Weiss, she would just begin to rub and finger her dripping sex. This time, she decided to follow Ruby’s pace and use one hand to massage her left breast while rubbing her bud with the other.

Soon both girls were quietly moaning, their eyes wandering each other’s bodies. It didn’t take long for their paces to speed up as they became more comfortable with each other’s presence. Ruby’s eyes were glued to Weiss beautiful bust. Seeing them bouncing with Weiss’ movement added to the heat in her core. She never noticed just how gorgeous her team’s heiress was. 

Quickly Ruby added two fingers to her one inside of her rose, no longer caring how loud her moans were. Weiss was mesmerized by the smaller girl. Her movements, her eyes, here everything. Weiss could feel a pressure in her stomach and knew she was close. Dust, had it really been that long since her last orgasm or was this situation just adding to her excitement.  
“Ruby, I-I’m close!” Weiss moan as her fingers moved even faster than before. 

When Weiss’ words reach Ruby, she could feel an electric shock course through her body as she grew closer to the edge. Should couldn’t hold on much longer and only just managed to moan, “Weiss, I’m cumming!”

Simultaneously Weiss cried out in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her body like an earthquake. Both girl’s pleasures mixing in front of them. As they both came down from their high panting in exhaustion, they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Ruby,” Weiss panted, “again. We should do this again someday.” It took all ruby had not to giggle with joy as she nodded. 

“I would love to do this with you again Weiss.” Was all Ruby said before she stood up and stretched. “I guess I owe you some new bed sheets, don’t I?” Ruby joked.

Weiss looked at the rather large wet spot in front of her from their own orgasms. Weiss grinned, “No, it’s fine. I’ll just swap them for Yangs.


End file.
